


Pillow Talk

by ChrissiHR



Series: Crazy Stupid Ever After [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Advent Calendar, Bisexual Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major life changes, Other, Prompt Fic, Protective Natasha Romanov, Slice of Life, Then All The Fluff, Valentine Advent 2018, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, flashfic, no mutant beavers were harmed in the making of this fic, the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: written for @catrinasl for the prompt: Darcy/Natasha, Author's Choice (relationship), "amber glass"beta'd by @zephrbabeIf you're paying attention, this is my 69th fic on AO3. *throws confetti for no reason at all*





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> suggested listening: PILLOWTALK by ZAYN

“I’m going home,” Darcy said, clear and decisive in the quiet room. The candle on her nightstand flickered behind amber glass.

“We always said…” Natasha trailed off, sliding through the sheets to gather Darcy up. “Don’t,” she whispered. “Whatever it is, we can fix it—”

“I’m pregnant.”

Silence rang in their darkened apartment. Below, the lights of the city glowed faintly pink and yellow, lighting up the other half of the room just enough for Darcy to see the shock on her girlfriend’s face.

“What? How? Already?” Natasha sat up in bed, mentally calculating days and weeks, exactly the way Darcy had when two blue lines appeared three days ago while the team was still on a mission. They’d gone to clean up a mutant beaver outbreak after the animals’ escape from an AIM lab operating under the radar for years in East Texas. Even after the team’s return, Darcy was forced to wait twenty-fours hours outside decontam to get her hands on her girl. She couldn’t just spring it on her then, in the hallway, for chrissakes.

“About seven weeks now.” Darcy melted into the pillows with a hand clasped over her belly, smiling gently at her surprised girlfriend, pleased she’d been able to keep the secret so long, but even surer now than when she first suspected. The tower was their home, but it was also a huge target in a world where mutant beaver outbreaks happened on the regular, not a home she necessarily wanted to raise a child in.

Their child.

“It’s only Philly. I had Jarvis time it: you can be there by quinjet in twelve minutes,” Darcy reasoned. “Jane is working on a stable portal to make commuting instantaneous.” She giggled when Tasha finally snapped out of it and scooted back under the covers to run searching hands over Darcy’s many curves.

“A baby.” Tasha, eyes sparkling with wonder, laid a hand on her girlfriend’s belly as she gathered her close. “So soon?” She glanced up at Darcy, eyes full of questions.

“Sharing my bed with two serum-enhanced people probably upped the fertility ante a little,” Darcy admitted, remembering how the usual bruises she managed to get in the lab healed almost instantly in the days after their little tête-à-tête(-à-tête?) with Bucky in an attempt to try to conceive the easy, old fashioned way. “Dad says there’s a duplex for sale down the street from my folks’ place. I know we talked about Bucky and Steve being involved… I thought, if everyone was agreeable, we could check out the duplex, see if he and Steve wanted to have a permanent place nearby to stay or visit when they’re off-duty. There’s no rush, but this place is pretty convenient.”

“Can it be secured?” Tasha crushed Darcy in her embrace until she squeaked for air.

“Define ‘secure’ in a suburban Philly neighborhood,” Darcy laughed. “Where nothing happens on the block without Mrs. Phillips down the street reporting it to everyone who passes by her porch.”


End file.
